Solo los dos
by Liraz Nightray
Summary: Siempre la silenciaba así: con pasión, con sexo. Pero ¿Y el amor? Juvia entregaba su alma, pero ¿Y él? "—Juvia quiere que todos sepan que ella está con Gray-sama." No dijo que no y tampoco que sí: solo siguió besándola y haciéndola suya. Porque era lo úni
1. Solo tú

**Notas de autor:** Con hiatus y todo pero tengo que cumplir con mis responsabilidades. De hecho me niego a no cumplir con un reto del foro al que administro. Estoy en contra del incumplimiento. Bueno, les cuento que este mes tenemos una historia de tres capítulos, basado en "los tipos de amor según Juvia". Y el random me dio el "tipo erótico" que significa: arrebatos pasionales. Por ello tenemos rated M. XDDD  
Primer capítulo corresponde al tipo de amor y debo advertir que tenemos un lime o una especie. Un esperpento de lime C: xD  
 **Palabras:** 1,442.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.

* * *

 **Solo los dos**

 **Capítulo I: Solo tú**

* * *

Se esforzó para decirle algo, pero no pudo. En vano abrió su boca para escupirlo —para pedírselo— pero todo quedaba en mera vacilación. Las palabras escapaban de su boca, la vergüenza se apoderaba de Juvia y es que, ¿Por qué le costaba tanto? ¡No era ningún sacrificio! Y no era como si buscara pedirle que matara a alguien _por ella._ Y es que se preguntó: ¿Qué estaría dispuesto a hacer por ella?

Pero lo comprendió, Juvia en el fondo sabía que lo que ella esperaba de los dos era mucho. Sus ilusiones eran más grandes y la realidad era tan cruda.

—Gray-sama… —titubeó insegura y completamente sonrojada, el moreno volteó sin responder —Juvia… Juvia…

Y sin más, se acercó y logró poner más nerviosa a la pobre Juvia, que ni siquiera soportó verlo a los ojos, prefirió agachar la cabeza y esconder su mirada. Él pareció disfrutar de eso.

Es lo que siempre hacía; olfateaba o presentía que Juvia pediría algo —un esfuerzo mínimo, una pequeña demostración— y enseguida movía las cartas para dejarla sin una jugada. Gray-sama siempre se anticipaba a los movimientos de Juvia y Juvia siempre perdía.

Para callar a Juvia, Gray se acercó a ella y comenzó con el tanteo. Sus labios rosaron la mejilla de la chica, haciéndola convulsionar y lentamente bajaron por el cuello a ritmo pausado. Juvia intentó zafarse y alejarse de los roces tortuosos, pero los fuertes brazos del chico la abrazaron y la estrecharon hasta él.

Ella lo esperaba; esas eran las técnicas de Gray-sama; reunidos en gente, era como si no existiera. Reunidos en solitarios, era lo mejor, la única y más amada. Y lo mismo pasaba siempre que ella intentaba clarificar las cosas entre ambos.

Movió su cara hacia un lado, intentando —en vano— caer. Pero el cosquilleo que dejaba el paseo de los labios del mago de hielo por su piel, disminuían su resistencia. Juvia caía lentamente, porque esos eran los estragos que él causaba: le amaba más que nadie.

Y más cuando solo los dos quedaban en una burbuja, donde ambos compartían más que besos y caricias y menos que eso.

Eran más, porque Gray-sama la besaba y Juvia se dejaba besar; sus labios, sus mejillas, sus pechos y su vientre. Juvia gemía y se retorcía de placer bajo él cada que el ritual iniciaba y subía de tono.

Los labios del mago de hielo la besaron desde la clavícula hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, deteniéndose ahí para morder y besar. Tiñendo los ojos de Juvia de completo deseo. No podía resistirse, esa era la batalla que siempre perdía.

Ella gimió y esa fue la luz verde que nunca tarda en encenderse. La señal que le es fácil conseguir. Con gruñido y un par de maldiciones, amagó por deshacerse de las incómodas prendas de ropa. Deslizando salvajemente el cierre de su vestido y tocando con delicadeza la cremosa piel de la espalda Juvia.

Besó sus labios frenéticamente. Gray marcó su propio ritmo, lamiendo el labio inferior, advirtiendo que iba a entrar y que necesitaba explotar toda la cavidad de Juvia, quien no resistía y cedía, porque en cada beso viajaba a otro mundo.

Cada que Gray besaba a Juvia ella entregaba su alma.

Cada que sus lenguas danzaban hasta quedar sin aire y pegaban sus frentes, sentía una conexión que iba más allá de arrebatos pasionales.

Gray-sama tenía permiso de explorar la boca y su cuerpo; mientras la besaba y sus firmes manos lo recorrían.

Juvia temblaba extasiada y arqueaba su espalada, pegándose más a él con solo sentir que acariciaba la parte interna de su muslo, atrayendo tormentosas palpitaciones en su intimidad, cada vez más insufribles cuando la mano del chico tocaba su centro.

Con la mano libre se deshizo del sostén de la chica. Succionó y lamió sus senos, a ritmo que tocaba la intimidad por debajo de la tela.

—Gray-sama… —Juvia intentó volver a la realidad pero su voz sonó estrangulada.

Se suponía que esta vez sí tendría el valor de enfrentarlo. Lo juró en la noche frente al espejo. Había ensayado su discurso. Juvia nunca había escondido los sentimientos hacia él, todo el mundo sabía que lo amaba más que a nadie. Lo que no sabían es que ella era correspondida. Bueno, ni siquiera ella sabía eso.

Si se besaban, si se tocaban, si se acariciaban y si juntos los dos llegaban al éxtasis. Era ¿por amor? Ella no lo dudaba; se entregaba en cuerpo y en alma, pero ¿Y él?

Ella hizo por alejarlo, pero él fue más rápido y leyó sus intenciones y la interrumpió —como siempre—, mordiendo sutilmente su labio inferior e introduciendo un dedo en su interior; moviéndolo en círculos lentamente dolorosos. Juvia se aferró a sus hombros y apretó los dientes.

Siempre la silenciaba así: con pasión, con sexo. Pero ¿Y el amor?

Juvia no dudaba que eso fuera recíproco. A su juicio, si él no sintiera algo por ella, jamás le hubiese dado una esperanza así y menos llegar hasta ese punto donde su cuerpo yacía desnudo bajo el suyo cada noche. Porque más que sexo, era hacer el amor. Los dos se conectaban cuando la embestía, cuando entraba en ella y se quedaba. Lo sentía, la conexión era mística.

Y ella lo besó; acarició su pecho desnudo —¿Cuándo se quitó la ropa?—, ni idea pero sus manos descendía hacia una parte en especial, para hacerlo jadear.

Sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente en un rabioso beso. —Juvia quiere que Gray-sama sea su acompañante en la boda de Gajeel-kun y Levy-san —dijo, al fin, ella mientras besaba dulcemente sus labios —Juvia quiere que todos sepan que ella está con Gray-sama.

Nuevamente no respondió.

Apreció la ilusión en sus ojos y en sus palabras. Una ensoñada Juvia que quería más que eso —lo que sea que le daba—. Sabía que le causaba daño y que podría ser un maldito con la mejor persona que podía estar.

No dijo que no y tampoco que sí: solo siguió besándola y haciéndola suya. Porque era lo único que podía darle.

* * *

Lentamente abrió sus ojos y palpó a su alrededor; no había nada. Estaba desnuda y cubierta por una sábana blanca, completamente sola. Él se fue. La dejó… como siempre. Solo la usó para su ¿calentura? No lo sabía y no quería saber la respuesta.

Juvia apretó tan fuerte sus labios a tal grado de dibujar una dolorosa línea recta en ellos. Cuando no soportó más el dolor, sus labios temblaron y soltó un chillido. Rompió en llanto y se abrazó a sí misma.

De un tiempo para acá se estaba sintiendo insegura con su Gray-sama y en la especie relación que estaban. Juvia lo conocía perfecto —sabía mejor que nadie lo complicado que es para él expresarse—, y precisamente por eso es que nunca exigió más. Se conformaba con sus furtivos encuentros, con su aparente desinterés romántico frente a todos, pero siempre atento a lo que ella hiciera.

Además, porque le gusta sentirlo tan cerca, los momentos de clímax eran su cúspide; el instante en que eran uno, donde sus corazones palpitaban al mismo tiempo y porque su parte favorita de todo es cuando caían rendidos y se abrazaban para dormir juntos. El subir y bajar del pecho de Gray —al respirar entrecortado— la calmaban y la arrullaban.

Era perfecto. Su burbuja, su relación… donde estaban solo los dos. En secreto: amándose. Un mundo donde eran los dos y ya. Con sus manos entrelazándose, con sus labios chocando, con sus cuerpos juntitos… pero de pronto algo pinchó su atmósfera y ensombreció sus más dulces momentos, atrayendo dolorosas preguntas que él no iba a responderle —que no había querido aclarar—. A decir que si los dos se entendían, si existía esa conexión, esa complementación… ¿por qué a él le costaba tanto aceptarla y darle su lugar? En realidad todos se olían como se manejaban; sabían su amor por parte de ella y el de él también. Aunque lo negara o lo tapara con otra emoción.

Al principio le dolió y no lo entendió. Pensó en que lo quería, pero en el fondo no lo quería así, pero terminó aceptando porque lo amaba.

No obstante, ella quería más de él, más que pasión… ella quería su amor. Un poco de su amor.

* * *

 **Mierda que lo odio. ¿Lime? ¿Esa mierda cuenta cómo Lime? Apesto, me hubiera quedado en mi pokebola de hiatus.**

 **¿Por qué Juvia siente inseguridades tan de repente?**

 **Pues entré en huelga y la actualización estará en otra página C:**


	2. Solo yo

**Notas de autor:** El segundo capítulo corresponde al nudo, elemento pareja y metemos a una pareja C: me dio mucha flojera rellenar metiendo dramas nalus y gales. Solo me centré en el gruvia porque son OTP xDDD y porque soy una floja desmotivada que va por la vida sin rumbo fijo, estoy a la deriva. Este capítulo no es mejor que el primero y eso que el primero apesta.  
 **Palabras:** 1,089  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.

* * *

 **Solo los dos**

 **Capítulo II: Solo yo**

* * *

Gajeel lucía sereno, nada que ver con lo que ella imaginaba que eran los novios el día de su boda: impacientes y nerviosos por la tardanza de la novia. Él, lucía tan tranquilo y confiado. Cómo no, si Levy jamás lo abandonaría.

Su relación era tan sólida que por algo se consolidaría frente al altar con una boda.

Juvia se sintió mal por llegar a pensar en un momento en que todos estaban en su misma situación —el león cree que todos son de su condición—, y es que debía entender; no todas las relaciones son iguales. No todos sufrían por tener mayores deseos, a unos sí les cumplían los sueños. Y eso dolió más: ella vive de ¿qué? De conformismo antes y ahora de inseguridades.

—Gajeel-kun luce demasiado tranquilo —Juvia se acercó a su amigo tras comentar eso.

El aludido volteó con ella y la observó con un duro semblante. —¿Has estado llorando?

Juvia parpadeó al verse descubierta por su amigo. —¿Eh? ¿De qué habla Gajeel-kun? —se hizo la desentendida —¡Juvia está bien!

Achicó los ojos. —No te creo —Juvia se sonrojó —¿Ese imbécil de hielo?

—No es como si las cosas fuesen diferentes, son lo mismo —sinceró tratando de sonar alivianada. Pero en el fondo le dolía.

Bien decían que es mejor no esperar nada de nadie para no terminar decepcionado. Y, ese fue su error desde el principio: esperar. Era un secreto a voces: Juvia pertenecía a Gray-sama, y no solo porque ella gritaba su amor a los cuatro vientos, sino que también era por la actitud de él.

Un tanto celosa y posesiva de ella. Distante y pendiente de ella, viéndola de lejos pero haciéndose sentir, como marcando su territorio desde la distancia. Esa era la razón por la que nadie se acercaba a Juvia; ella ya tenía quien espantara a cualquiera que intentara más con ella. Juvia tenía dueño.

Y eso fue la que la ilusionó.

Con boda en puerta, viendo como formalizan los demás la hizo sentir ¿mal? ¿Insegura de lo que ella tenía? Y en realidad, ¿qué tenía? Besos, caricias, arrebatos de pasión. Revoloteaba feliz y vaporosa cuando consumaban su amor, cuando sus manos se entrelazaban y su cuerpo temblaba de excitación bajo el de él, sintiéndose tan frágil y pequeña, pero celosamente protegida por unos fuertes brazos que la envolvían.

Pero ese era su mundo, solo de él, y el de ahora es su mundo, solo de ella, donde la melancolía llega junto con una boda, las cuales revolvieron un sinfín de sentimientos. Y se sentía mal con ella misma porque, un sentimiento de envidia se apoderaba de ella: Juvia veía a su alrededor parejas felices mientras que ella estaba sola y sufriendo.

Natsu y Lucy tomados de la mano, aunque en su imaginación hacían mucho más que eso: no había toques castos entre esos dos. Eran frenéticos abrazos cargados de lujuria. En cambio, Erza y Jellal estaban lejos del resto pero juntos y para Juvia los dos buscaban un rincón en el cual ambos podían tener mayor privacidad para exponer la pasión que sentían. Gajeel aguardando por Levy y ella sola. Gray no daba rastro de él y tal parecía que no iba a llegar.

¿Para qué se seguía haciendo ilusiones? Y aun llorando por él, se imaginaba que iba a llegar, que su brazo se colocaría celosamente en su espalda baja y la estrecharía hasta él.

Pero no, solo él era realidad, solo ella era ilusiones y solos los dos eran nada.

* * *

La gente poco a poco llegaba a la ceremonia religiosa; Gajeel era felicitado por todos y Juvia no fue la única que se cuestionó acerca de la gran confianza y tranquilidad que mostraba el novio.

Juvia veía a todos entrar a la iglesia tras el anuncio de que la novia había llegado; vio a todos los del gremio entrar y ella mandó una última mirada para ver si lo localizaba, pero no lo encontró. Gray no había asistido y ella se sintió peor porque en parte fue por su petición —sintió culpa por lo que se perdía y sintió tristeza por la forma en que le volvían a romper el corazón—.

Dio un suspiró antes de dar media vuelta para entrar a la catedral de Magnolia.

—¿Estás bien?

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Lisanna, quien caminaba con sus dos hermanos. Juvia asintió y como los tres la invitaron a sentarse con ellos, decidió entrar con ellos.

Apenas todo empezó, las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos. Dentro de sí tenía un mar lleno de sentimientos —alegría por sus amigos, tristeza por ella—. Observó todo detalladamente, y es que era normal que las chicas se pusieran sensibles en una boda y era normal, también, el hecho de que las consolaran; limpiando las lágrimas, abrazándolas, apretando su mano y un sinfín de gestos perfectos que derretían a cualquiera.

Elfman abrazaba a sus dos hermanas y ella se sintió más sola que nunca. Todos tenían con quien estar, menos ella. Cuando menos lo pensó una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, no lo soportaba más y en esos momentos ni ella se aguantaba.

Estuvo sentada varios minutos; apreció la entrada de la novia y su llegada al altar, las hermosas palabras del sacerdote y cuando los votos estuvieron a punto de decirse, prefirió levantarse.

—Disculpen a Juvia —con los ojos llenos de lágrimas decidió marcharse.

Caminó con prisa pero sigilosa; no quería causar ruido y ni ser vista, para no alarmar a nadie más. Con una mano alzaba la falda de su vestido para caminar con mayor rapidez y la otra iba hasta su boca para reprimir chillidos que arruinarían el ambiente —aunque la mayoría estuviera con lágrimas en los ojos—.

Iba cruzando la puerta de salida cuando chocó contra algo, o alguien, no se fijó: solo estaba preocupada en salir de ahí, de no llamar la atención de nadie y de contener las lágrimas un rato más —hasta alejarse—.

El choque fue duro y la hizo tambalearse, pero unos fuertes brazos la atraparon y la salvaron de caer al suelo. Ahí fue cuando Juvia puso más atención; alzó la vista y vio a Gray. Quien la sostenía fuertemente, sin llegar a lastimarla, por los brazos y la miraba con preocupación.

Una opresión en su pecho apareció, tenía un nudo en la garganta y estaba temblando. Él, en cambio, la analizaba… Juvia conocía esa mirada y su corazón empezó a palpitar con mayor fuerza cuando él la soltó y pareció alejarse de ella.

* * *

 **Pues es el nudo del fic, el principal problema son las inseguridades de Juvia y la ausencia de Gray. C: Lo quise cortar aquí para darle más dramatismo, sigo odiando esta historia. xDDD**

 **Sinceramente no tenía intención de actualizar por aquí... de hecho ni quiero volver al fandom, pero como es un reto de un foro al cual pertenezco, tengo el compromiso moral de cumplir. Me costó horrores decidirme.**


	3. Solo tú y yo

**Notas de autor:** El tercer capítulo es el desenlace y el random me sorteó: viaje. Y como ya tenía casi todo el capítulo y se me olvidó mi sorteo (?) tuve que cambiar xDDD tons, nos toca: charla xDDD. I feel the power of Satan inside me.  
Palabras: 1,929  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este fic participa en el reto de noviembre del foro 413 days!: Enlace mágico: Juvia nos cuenta una historia de amor del foro: 413 days.

* * *

 **Solo los dos**

 **Capítulo III: Solo tú y yo**

* * *

Pareció alejarse y Juvia sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo: ¿Por qué? Su cerebro se desconectó por completo y no aguantó más, su vista se nubló a causa de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Gray dio un paso hacia delante y se acercó a ella, quien parecía estar en otro mundo. Tomó su rostro con sus manos con suma delicadeza, atrayéndola a la realidad; dio un respingo hacia atrás por sorpresa, al sentir que la tocaban miró a sus ojos, queriendo saber más de él.

Y sintió la conexión. Su tristeza se conectaba a la culpabilidad de él. La forma en que limpió y secó sus lágrimas en busca de borrar cada rastro de dolor de su cara, se lo dijeron también: la quería y se sentía mal por hacerla llorar.

Juvia se sintió tonta.

No dijo nada, solo soltó aire por la boca. Se estaba ahogando; su pecho subía y bajaba con frenesí y estaba comenzando a temblar. Gray con ambas manos tomó la de Juvia y la apretó con suavidad haciendo que su respiración se normalizara lentamente.

De repente besó su mano y siguió sin soltarla. Juvia parpadeó cómicamente como muestra de su gran confusión con los hechos. Gray esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción e hizo una seña con el rostro para indicarle a la chica de que entraran para presenciar lo último que quedaba de la ceremonia.

Apenas y dieron unos pasos al interior de la catedral, aun tomados de las manos, cuando escucharon las palabras que daban fin al acto religioso:

—Puede besar a la novia.

Dejaron de caminar y Gray hizo algo que jamás esperó. En cuando esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, se giró rápidamente hacia ella quien achicó sus ojos con duda y sin nada que decir, pero sí mucho que demostrar, capturó la boca de Juvia con la suya, en un tierno y amoroso beso.

Haciéndola viajar —nuevamente— a la burbuja que compartían.

Fue un beso con un sabor diferente. Quizás por las inseguridades y por todo lo mal que se había estado sintiendo, o quizás la emoción del momento: la besó justo en el momento en que dijeron que la novia podía ser besada.

Novia.

No era su boda, pero se sintió como tal.

La besó, siempre lo hacía, pero a diferencia de aquellos besos que la habían hecho dudar, que la habían hecho pensar que solo la querían para eso, por lujuria. Este, la hizo sentir la necesidad que él tenía de ella, lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que sentía haberla lastimado.

—Lo siento —susurró una vez que se separó de ella. Colocó una mano sobre su mejilla y ella se recargó un momento en su palma, mientras comparaba la nueva sensación.

Sus ojos se cerraron y en automático llevó una mano hacia la de Gray, para ponerla encima y detenerla ahí, se sentía tan cómoda y relajada. ―¿Juvia está soñando?

Gray sonrió y soltó una minuciosa risa. ―No, no lo estás ―respondió siguiendo el juego.

Aún tomando su mano y apoyando su mejilla en la de él, pareció tararear contenta ―siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba feliz: ya sea cocinando, bañándose o por el simple hecho de despertar con un nuevo día soleado―. Así era Juvia: tan sencilla como frágil. Él la lastimaba siempre y con facilidad lo perdonaba.

―Juvia… ―de pronto su tono de voz cambió ―tengo muchas cosas que decirte.

La aludida abrió los ojos de repente y notó una sombra en ellos. ―Juvia lo sabe―contestó soltándolo. Su mirada se endureció provocando que el ladeara sus labios con culpabilidad.

Ella retrocedió un paso y tomó aire buscando valor. Supuso que, si Gray había llegado a la boda y si había preferido estar con ella era por una señal y su decisión de cambiar. Por ello le había regalado un simbólico beso, ¿no?

―Gray-sama… ―resopló y se cuestionó por qué era tan cobarde ―¿Las cosas van a cambiar?

La vio fijamente, apreció la forma en que los ojos de Juvia perdían el brillo de la esperanza conforme él tardaba en responder. No lo dejó hablar cuando ella de inmediato asintió y comenzó a limpiar sus lágrimas.

―Juvia entiende ―se dio media vuelta para escapar de él. Se maldijo por ser tan débil con él.

―No, espera Juvia ―se movió para tomarla del brazo y frenar sus intenciones de alejarse. Lo vio desafiante, esperando una justificación de por qué debía quedarse con él ―¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? ―la detuvo cuan pronto vio que se alejaba.

―Y, ¿Qué quiere Gray-sama de Juvia? ―los gestos de Juvia se endurecieron, supo que estaba molesta.

―¡Juvia! ―la voz de Cana se sumó a la de ellos ―¡Eres la única que falta! ―escucharon que se aproximó a ellos ―Levy arrojará el ramo, ven ―y sin añadir más, la arrastró tras ella.

* * *

―¡Juvia se supone que lo tenías que atrapar! ―Erza la miraba desaprobatoriamente. De inmediato Titania se agachó para recoger algo del suelo y después extendió su brazo. ―¡Levy, vuelve a arrojarlo!

Bajó su cabeza con vergüenza y salió del montón. Muchos la juzgaron por su poca empatía, otros tantos la miraban extrañados por su poco entusiasmo y absolutamente todos ―casi― reprocharon su gesto.

Pocas ganas tenía de estar metida en un mar de chicas ansiosas de atrapar un ramo ―que según la tradición: quien lo atrape es la siguiente en casarse―. Y esto se debía a que no albergaba ninguna esperanza para ella con el hombre con quién quería estar: ella jamás iba a ser la _siguiente._ Además, jamás había pensando en una boda, solo se conformaba con estar con él, ya que conocía los demonios internos de Gray.

Pero por obra del destino, porque ella ni siquiera lo buscó, éste voló directo a ella una vez que Levy lo arrojó. No se movió y lo dejó caer el suelo, todo pareció en cámara lenta, y en vez de arrojarse a él, se retiró.

Y, ahora que Erza obligaba a que se repitiera, ella prefirió alejarse e irse de una vez por todas.

―¡Juvia, espera! ―Gray corrió tras ella.

Se giró lentamente, aún se sentía aturdida. ―Juvia no quiere estar aquí.

Asintió. ―Lo sé… ―la vio comprensivo ―solo ignora a Erza ―comentó con fastidio y simpleza. Guardó silencio un par de segundos e inconscientemente se sacudió al ritmo que metía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón ―que estés conmigo ―soltó un poco después.

Agitó su cabeza… ―¿Quién?

Su mente hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de viajar al pasado para encontrarle sentido a lo dicho, intentó pero no lo logró ―quizás por la emoción de los hechos―.

―Tú ―contestó ―es por tu pregunta.

 _"¿Qué quiere Gray-sama de Juvia?"_

―Juvia también quiere estar con Gray-sama… ―confesó ―pero Juvia siente que Gray-sama no la ama, que solo la quiere… ―se sonrojó con timidez ―para otras cosas… y eso hace que Juvia no funcione, porque Juvia lo ama.

Eso. Inseguridad.

No tenían estabilidad. Pasión, sí. ¿Amor?

Gray masculló, no encontraba las palabras perfectas para decirle. Para él era complicado expresarse, pero Juvia seguía esperando esa muestra de amor. Porque si de algo estaba seguro ―vaya que dolió su confesión y sintió furia contra él―, era que la amaba más que a nadie, aunque lo dudara.

―No sientas eso, porque no es así.

―Juvia comprende el miedo de Gray-sama, él ha perdido a muchos… ―interrumpió ―pero no va a pasar con Juvia. ¡Juvia siempre estará con Gray-sama! ―cortó sus palabras e hizo un puchero con la boca ―¿Qué significa Juvia para Gray-sama?

Despeinó sus cabellos y la vio incrédulo de su pregunta. Pero la chica lo miraba con insistencia. ¿Cómo que qué significaba ella para él? La respuesta era obvia: ¡TODO!, mas no lo dijo.

―¿Te importaría si hablamos en otro lugar más tranquilo?

―Está bien ―la atmósfera de la boda no combinaba con la suya.

* * *

Y así, _solo los dos_ … en su mundo. Juvia miró a su alrededor mientras que los recuerdos del pasado golpeaban su presente: _ese lugar._

Donde fue su primer beso.

Donde por primera vez vio su cuerpo desnudo.

Donde por primera vez tembló bajo él.

Donde por primera vez sus miradas se conectaron en una sola.

Donde por primera vez, los dos fueron _uno._

La primera vez que fue _él._

La primera vez que fue _ella._

―Juvia.

Nombró con tanta seriedad que atrajo la mirada de la chica hasta él, parecía tan distante y fuera de ese mundo. Gray tomó asiento a un lado de ella y puso una mirada de indiferencia.

Cuando Juvia buscó encontrarse con él y una vez captado el mensaje ―lo simbólico―, esbozó una cálida sonrisa. Fue tan natural como llena de vida y saltó a sus brazos de manera sorpresiva.

Lloró en su pecho por un buen rato.

Gray no era un hombre de muchas palabras, pero sí hechos. Y al llevarla ahí, precisamente ahí, era para darle un cambio a su vida. El que ella necesitaba.

—Aquí es donde todo empezó —comentó acariciando su espalda, aún no la soltaba.

—Juvia lo entiende —se separó de él para verlo a los ojos —Juvia se sintió insegura, o se siente… ya no sabe. Una boda, todos los compromisos, la poca seriedad que muestra Gray-sama con ella… Juvia dudó.

Él asintió, aceptando su culpa. —Perdón —abrió sus ojos como platos, había sentido tan sincera esa palabra —nunca pretendí hacerte sentir así, lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño.

Apretó sus labios. No quería, pero lo había hecho. Y claro, ella lo perdonaba. —No vuelvas a pensar que te quiero solo por… —pausó y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza —sexo —ambos se sonrojaron —¡JAMÁS!

Curvó sus labios en una especie de sonrisa. De ser otro momento, hubiese reído. ¡Gray-sama incómodo por hablar de sexo con ella! ¡Era irónicamente gracioso!

—¿Qué quieres Juvia?

La seriedad de su pregunta la hizo dudar.

—¿Casarte?

Parpadeó y acto seguido negó. —Estabilidad. ¡Basta de escondidas! ¡Basta de estar cada quien en su mundo! ¡Juvia está cansada!

Agachó su cabeza, reconociendo toda su culpa. No le pedía nada del otro mundo, se animó. Tampoco le costaba nada, él la amaba. ¡No era ningún sacrificio! Pero no podía dejar de reprocharse, por eso mismo, el gran imbécil que era con ella.

—Este lugar es simbólico —los ojos de Juvia vagaron por todo el lugar —Juvia cree que si Gray-sama la trajo aquí es porque…

—Me arrepiento de haber sido ¿un idiota? ¿un cobarde? ¿un imbécil? —ella río ante todos los insultos que se propiciaba y luego negó —no seas tan buena, no me lo merezco. Te he hecho sufrir.

—Juvia lo aceptó.

Hubo un silencio. Ambos se dejaron caer en el sofá y se tomaron las manos.

—¿Y bien?

Lo meditó unos instantes. Ella quería quedarse así con él, se sentía bien… pero más que promesas, ella necesitaba hechos. Ella le pidió acompañarla a la boda, llegó tarde y estuvo con ella en los últimos momentos y ahora estaban en su mundo… solo los dos.

—¿Gray-sama promete no volver a hacer llorar a Juvia? —preguntó girándose hacia él, obligándolo a verla.

Dijo que sí. ¡Esta vez asintió y lo afirmó! No como aquellas veces en las que ni negaba y ni aceptaba, solo la besaba y ya.

—Lo prometo —y unió sus labios a los de ella.

Lo miró soñadora. —Entonces… ¿vayamos a la fiesta?

Le sonrió. —Si es lo que tú quieres…

Se puso de pie y extendió una mano hacia ella, para ayudarla. Juvia prácticamente saltó a sus brazos agradecida por ese nuevo comienzo, porque al final eran _solo los dos._

* * *

 **Me he tocado charla. Que ni la puse, creo que esta historia amerita 1.000 capítulos más xDD pero como me marcho del fandom, no importa (?) me dan ganas de seguirle, sinceramente. Pero con mis conflictos, por el momento lo dejaré hasta aquí. El reto se supone que es de 3 capítulos y pues este es el final, considerando mi forma de ser... en un impulso lo borraré, en dado caso que planee seguirle. Porque no veo cómo componerlo de aquí, aunque ya me estoy imaginando algo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
